


Lullaby

by bessmertny



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, unbetad so sorry if i murdered the english language i didn't mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessmertny/pseuds/bessmertny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No one ever sang you a lullaby.” Nesta says, an angry edge forming in her voice.<br/>“Well, I was chucked in a war camp from the moment I stood on my own two feet and I honestly don’t think any of those pricks had a good singing voice.” Cassian answers with a chuckle, burying his face further in her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "But can you imagine the first time Nesta actually sings? Like maybe she just remembers a song her nanny used to sing like with Feyre and maybe she's busy with something or even singing it to her kid and Cassian just... Or that Nesta is a hummer? Like whenever Cassian's going to sleep, his absolute favourite would be her humming to him as she runs her fingers through his hair buILD ON THIS ELNABU PLS"  
> I HAD TO OBLIGE AND 1 it’s more angsty than I thought 2 when I say he buries is face in her chest i mean that he plants his face between her boobs, i was just trying to be classy 3 this the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_yQpU_73Dv0 4 TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT HONEY!

“No one ever sang you a lullaby.” Nesta says, an angry edge forming in her voice.

“Well, I was chucked in a war camp from the moment I stood on my own two feet and I honestly don’t think any of those pricks had a good singing voice.” Cassian answers with a chuckle, burying his face further in her chest.

 

Nesta doesn’t know why the thought bothers her so much, but it does. She hates to think about her mate’s lonely childhood, hated the fact that he didn’t have get to be a child, to be cuddled and loved the way he deserved.

 

Even after the passing of days, she still can’t get the thought out of her head.

She recalls how her mother used to sing to her sometimes and Nesta had tried to sing for Elain and Feyre , a lifetime ago.

 

She had love it, singing.

Maybe just like Feyre loves painting and Elain loves flowers, but…

She never told anyone about it and she knows it is a foolish thing, the way of the little girl she once was to pass the time, but Cassian- to which sound did he fall asleep as a child? The pouring rain and the clashing of swords?

 

Her mate is now sleeping soundly while she strokes his long black hair, her gaze fixed on his face.

Cassian looks so peaceful between her arms, his hair a tangled mess, his expression relaxed and the silence in the room is only interrupted by his soft casual snoring that never fails to make Nesta chuckle.

 

She slides her fingers on his brows, then his nose and jaw and cups the side of his face with her hand and the love she feels for him is so strong she nearly trembles.

 

“Do you plan on watching me sleep all night?”Nesta is startled by the sound of his voice, rough from sleep and he opens his eyes, a rich brown with speckles of green and gold.

“Did I wake you?”she asks,while tucking a wild strand of his hair behind his ear and he leans into the touch.

“Yes. I was woken up by the sound of your thinking.”he says as he moves up so they’re face to face, his eyes flickering to her lips for a moment.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”he asks before placing a loving kiss on the side of her mouth, the wildness and tenderness of him setting her on fire.

“I will sing you a lullaby.” she declares, and Cassian’s eyes widen in surprise at the firm conviction in her voice, like it’s a matter of enormous importance.

“Is that what’s bothering you? I survived just fine for five hundred years Nesta, you shouldn’t worry about this.” he ends the sentence with a kiss between her furrowed brows.

But she does.

She worries for the tone in his voice, ready to dismiss the issue, to belittle what hurts him in favor of other’s people wellbeing, always on the look out for others but never for himself.

She worries and cares for this wild, brash Illyrian male.

Her mate.

 

So she sings.

 

                            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nuala and Cerridwen had seen many a strange thing.

From secret whispered in dark rooms to nightmares hidden in plain sight and yet, they seldom see precious things such as this: the eldest Archeron sister, the headstrong and prideful older sister of their High Lady, her fingers gently caressing the brash and seemingly arrogant Army Commander’s hair while she sings him a lullaby, her voice low and soft and filled with so much love the twins feel guilty for watching the scene but too compelled to pull away.

The Illyrian’s face is buried in the crook of her neck and his shoulders and wings are trembling, his hands

grasping the Made Fae’s body so strongly his knuckles are bonewhite.

 

They never saw something like this, something so achingly intimate and sacred and they wonder how can two beings love each other so much without being overwhelmed by such a wild and untamable feeling.

 

The song is old, a string of loving words and the Fae’s eyes never leave the Illyrian;the look in her eyes is something they never saw coming from her, it’s love and tenderness and devotion and as the song coes to an end she lowers herself to him as he leaps up to kiss her, his cheeks shining like he was washed anew by some blessed kind of rain.

 

As their bodies get more entangled the twins take their leave, knowing they will never forget a sight such as this.

 


End file.
